


High-Carb Confession

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuri wants to spend every second he can with Otabek at training camp, but he's not quite sure why these particular moments have to occur so early in the freaking morning.





	High-Carb Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coyoteclaw11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Remix round. Original art fill that I remixed [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1159515#cmt1159515).
> 
> This art made me laugh so hard, intense Yuri thinking so hard about wanting to kiss Beka that Beka thinks he's mad.

"Yura. _Yura_."

"Huh?" Yuri's eyes snapped up from Otabek's fingers curled around his coffee cup to his face. "What?"

"You're acting weird," Otabek said, taking a sip of coffee. Yuri scowled at him. "You could have slept in, you know. You don't have to get up early with me."

It was early, virtually no one else in the coffee shop with them, and normally Yuri would have rather died than drag himself out, but the fact was that he and Otabek were in the same time zone for a whole two weeks of Celestino's training camp. Yuri didn't want to waste even one minute of it, even if some of those minutes had to happen at some godawful time in the morning. 

"Whatever," Yuri grunted, going back to picking at the edges of his blueberry muffin. He'd ordered it in all its sugary, carb-y glory just to stick his middle finger up at his usual diet plan, but the joke was on him because it was almost too sweet to eat. Yuri shoved one more big pinch of it into his mouth out of pure petulance, then shoved the plate towards Otabek. "You can have the rest."

"Who says I want the rest of your deconstructed muffin?" Otabek asked, then popped a piece of it into his mouth. "Ugh, sweet," he complained, and then picked up the biggest piece left of it and dropped it straight into his coffee cup. Yuri watched in horror as Otabek used his spoon to scoop out a bite of the coffee-soaked muffin and popped it in his mouth. He chewed for a second, considering. "Better."

"Beka, oh my _god_ ," Yuri groaned, fumbling for his phone to document this travesty to both carbs and coffee. He posted the shot of Otabek holding up his spoon, bland-faced, his pinky in the air like a fancy lady. The caption read [my ex-best friend just murdered my muffin]. 

"Cute," Otabek said as they were walking back to the dorms, thumbing through his feed. "Oh look, Victor's up. He says he's telling Yakov you're off your diet plan."

Yuri was barely listening to him. Something about the pale early morning light and Otabek's small smile at his phone went right through Yuri, and he thought, _I want to kiss him_. It wasn't the first time he'd thought it, but it was the most overpowering, and Yuri nearly tripped over an uneven spot in the sidewalk. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and hunched his shoulders, scowling, but he couldn't stop thinking it now that he'd started, _I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you, I want…_

"Yura! Something is wrong, isn't it?" Otabek was looking him in the eye when Yuri snapped back to reality, frowning. "Are you mad about something?"

"No!" Yuri snapped, too quickly, face turning bright red. He forced himself to meet Otabek's eyes. "No, it's nothing. It's just too early, forget it, it's—"

Yuri cut off when Otabek framed his face in both hands, leaned in, and kissed him soundly on the mouth. It was warm and nice and still. After a few seconds, he pulled back just enough to look Yuri's face over, clearly trying to gauge his reaction. 

"Whuh?" was Yuri's clever retort. 

"I just really wanted to do that," Otabek said. He sounded calm, but Yuri saw the tension in his jaw, the nerves lurking in his eyes. "Are you mad?"

"No! No, I…" Yuri couldn't keep his gaze up any longer, eyes dropping to the strings of Otabek's hoodie. "You could do it again, if you wanted."

"Could I?" All the tension eased off Otabek, and he was teasing now, that son of a bitch. "Are you sure?"

"At least you taste better than that stupid muffin," Yuri grumbled, grabbing Otabek's hoodie strings and yanking him into another kiss.


End file.
